Conventionally, an atomizer described in Patent Literature 1 has been known as an atomizer which atomizes a liquid such as water, a chemical liquid, or the like through a large number of pores formed in a vibrating plate by vibrating the vibrating plate while keeping the vibrating plate in face contact with an upper end surface of a wick that has absorbed the liquid. In the atomizer, while a lower end portion of the wick (liquid absorbing material) is sunk in a liquid within a liquid reserve chamber, an upper end portion of the wick is brought into face contact with the vibrating plate by the urging force of a spring, and the liquid absorbed from the lower end portion of the wick is supplied from the surface of the upper end portion of the wick to the vibration plate.
However, in the atomizer described in Patent Literature 1, the urging force of the spring is applied to one point away from the center of the wick, and thus it is practically difficult to adjust the pressing force between the vibrating plate and the wick into an appropriate state. Thus, in this situation, it is difficult for the atomizer to keep the vibrating plate and the wick in a stable contact state, and improvement thereof is desired.
Therefore, as shown in Patent Literature 2, an atomizer is proposed in which a vibrating plate is supported by a guide member mounted on an upper portion of a liquid reservoir so that the vibrating plate may be movable up and down, and the vibrating plate and a wick are brought into face contact with each other by the weight of the vibrating plate.